


just like a dream

by ericdire (aarobron)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarobron/pseuds/ericdire
Summary: "That's what we do - that's what we always do," Virgil says. He turns his head to look at Jordan, gazes meeting and giving the older man the same sense of breathlessness that one look always does, and smiles. "We look after each other here."Jordan laughs, shaky and not at all real, to try and cover up the way his heart is pounding and his palms are sweating. It's risky, to flirt like this here, in front of people that don't know them and aren't sworn to secrecy, but Virgil's eyes are soft around the edges, mouth curved up sweetly. Jordan can't stop himself from dragging his eyes down the length of Virgil's body, checking out the man he gets to go home with every night.
Relationships: Virgil van Dijk/Jordan Henderson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	just like a dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stevesmcdonalds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevesmcdonalds/gifts).



> based on [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DyWl0Xt9-DA)
> 
> for anna, because i love her more than anything, and she deserves nice, soft things x
> 
> feedback always appreciated. thank you for reading xo

"That's what we do - that's what we always do," Virgil says. He turns his head to look at Jordan, gazes meeting and giving the older man the same sense of breathlessness that one look always does, and smiles. "We look after each other here."

Jordan laughs, shaky and not at all real, to try and cover up the way his heart is pounding and his palms are sweating. It's risky, to flirt like this here, in front of people that don't know them and aren't sworn to secrecy, but Virgil's eyes are soft around the edges, mouth curved up sweetly. Jordan can't stop himself from dragging his eyes down the length of Virgil's body, checking out the man he gets to go home with every night.

"Well," Jordan says, dragging the word out. He's talking to David but also not really, eyes on Virgil and the undertone aimed at him, too, and they both know it. Their guests are clueless, hanging onto everything they say and not reading into it at all, which suits him just fine. "Make sure you stick with the big man, because he'll take care of you better than any of the others would."

The look Virgil gives him isn't fit for public, really, burning hot and making smoke curl around Jordan's lungs, but he thanks him anyway and curls a hand around his shoulder, squeezing tight. His palm print feels like it leaves scorch marks, even through the thick material of Jordan's hoodie, and his eyes are dark when he says, voice low, "see you later."

It takes Jordan fifteen minutes just to catch his breath again.

.

He manages to keep it all inside until they get home. That's an achievement in and of itself really, because it feels like the love is filling his entire body, pushing at the seams and threatening to burst. He can't help but link their fingers over the gear stick of the car when Virgil is driving them home, smiling benignly at the questioning look the younger man gives him.

“What’s gotten into you?” Virgil asks. They’re barely inside the house, trainers kicked off and then sort of lined up neatly in the hallway, before Jordan curls his fingers around the front pocket of Virgil’s hoodie and pulls him close. Still, Virgil hooks his arms around Jordan’s shoulder loosely, pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jordan says, but he tilts his head up for a kiss anyway. Virgil rolls his eyes but obliges, palm curving around Jordan’s jaw and pulling his face closer. Their noses bump once before they finally close the gap, and Jordan sighs, finally content now he is where he’s wanted to be all day. 

“Being all – soft. And affectionate. It’s weird,” Virgil says when he pulls away. He doesn't go too far though, and his lips brush against Jordan's when he speaks, the softest of movements. It makes Jordan's heart feel like it's ten sizes too big in his chest. "It's just not like you. You don't exactly do romance."

"Er, I'm plenty romantic, thank you very much," Jordan says with a pout. Before Virgil has a chance to respond with a denial, he reaches up on his tiptoes and kisses him properly, letting out a tiny whine when Virgil's tongue brushes against his. "It was just - you were great with the brothers, you know. You really made David's day."

"Wasn't just me," Virgil says. He shrugs, a little self conscious, but he needn't be. He always gets like this when people compliment him for individual achievements, whether it's in football or outside of the game - and the blush on his cheeks makes him even more endearing. "It was the whole club. They set it up, and you guys were willing to meet him, too."

"Shut up and take the compliment," Jordan says, rolling his eyes. He leans up and presses a soft kiss to Virgil's mouth and pulls back with a smile, stroking his thumb along the younger man's cheek gently. "You're one of the kindest people I've ever met, Virg. I love you."

Virgil smiles, scratching his nails through the back of Jordan's hair and then pulling him flush against his body. The hug is warm and all-encompassing, surrounding Jordan until he can't think about anything else. The familiar scent of his aftershave, the warmth of his skin, the pressure of his fingers against his neck. It's all he cares about right now.

"I dunno - you're just a big softie, aren't ya?" Jordan asks, words muffled against Virgil's neck. There's no way Virgil can deny it, and he just hides his smile in Jordan's hair, pulling him in impossibly tighter. "I love that about you. Love everything about you, you know."

"Yeah?" Virgil asks. He pulls away from the hug but keeps his arms hooked loosely around Jordan's shoulders. There's a smirk on his face, but it's kind and teasing. It's the most beautiful thing Jordan has ever seen. "You should tell me about it. All of it."

"And make your head - _or_ your ego - any bigger? I don't think so," Jordan says, slapping his hand against Virgil's chest. He pulls away from the younger man's body entirely, shivering from the loss of warmth, and starts walking towards the kitchen, but turns when he gets to the doorway. He pauses for a second, eyes locked on Virgil's, and raps his knuckles against the frame of the door, smiling softly. "I meant it, though. I love you. I love your kindness. I love your heart. I love how much you care about everyone else. I love how much you care about _me_. I love how much you look after me. You look after me better than anyone else ever could, and I'll never be able to thank you enough."

"You don't need to thank me," Virgil says, shaking his head. He takes two large steps until he reaches Jordan, and then presses him back against the door frame. He towers over Jordan, really, and the span of his shoulders makes Jordan feel tiny, and it's just another note on the list of things that Jordan loves about him. "Just- just come here."

He kisses Jordan, and kisses him, and kisses him. 

He kisses him like he never wants to do anything else.

Jordan can't help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ [georginiwijnaldum](https://georginiwijnaldum.tumblr.com/) xo


End file.
